fiction_foundryfandomcom-20200215-history
Klaus (character)
Bio Klaus is The main character from the T.V. Show WTFHS who is a Critically acclaimed author for numerous comic books and novels and a New York Times Best selling author 5 times and Illustrator and Artist as well even though he is only 15 years old. Klaus some what manages to be both an Antagonist and Protagonist. He is also a skilled marksman always carrying a Baretta 92 in his jacket. Klaus also hates most modern day/ mainstream music and listens to bands such as Metallica, Slayer and Pantera. These people are also his inspiration for being in the band called The Oven (A Thrash/ Groove Metal Band) being the band's rhythm guitarist and lead singer. Klaus's Attire Usally consists of A Black Leather Jacket with the collar raised above his neck and some times wears a sleeveless version of this jacket in the summer time and has relatively Long Hair and usually wears a t-shirt of either a Heavy Metal Band or A shirt mocking something of pop culture (example: Skrillex are you a boy or girl?) with Either Jean Shorts or Torn up Jeans and a pair of grey Air Jordan's from 2012 and a Wallet with a chain on it. Even Though Klaus is Fifteen years old he surprisingly has quite a number of tattoos on him. There has always been one that was always visible on him and thats the ones on his fingers that spell out freedom with an exclamation point at the end (spelling FREEDOM !) according to the official dark side website it means he is free from the worlds "lies and bullsh*t". Further in the series he has gained more tattoos on his left wrist he has a tattoo of the Metallica star. On his upper right arm he has one of a skull having a drill going into its forehead and another skull on his upper left arm with multiple crosses from the roman catholic religion on its fore head (some in the correct angle and some upside-down) with red eyes vomiting coffins and tombstones. These two tattoos are a reference to the heavy metal bands Pantera (Right) and Slayer (Left) and their albums Far Beyond Driven and Seasons in the Abyss and one on his right leg with a Catholic cross, the Star of David, and a Crescent Moon of the Muslim Religion and a Pentagram in the same circle referencing another heavy metal band, Disturbed, and their album believe. Despite the tattoos referencing Slayer and Disturbed Klaus is an Atheist but respects other peoples right of freedom of religion although these two tattoos are edited out in the upcoming Television Series, Fanonverse Island because of how offensive most church groups find it. Album Klaus has Appeared on (fictional) Apocalypse-The Seekers (2008) Genre: Progressive Metal, Heavy Metal Difference- Klaus Capone (2010) Genre: Heavy Metal, Thrash Metal, Groove Metal Fuck You- The Oven (2012) Genre: Heavy Metal, Thrash Metal, Groove Metal Fuck You II- The Oven (2014) Genre: Thrash Metal, Death Metal. Groove Metal, Speed Metal Nightmares and Demons- The Oven (2015) Genre: Death Metal, Groove Metal, Doom Metal Project X- The Oven (Compilation Album) (2016) Genre: Heavy Metal, Thrash Metal, Groove Metal, Progressive Metal Operation: Operation- T.N.B. (2017) Genre: Grindcore, Death Metal, Thrash Metal, Industrial Metal, Rap Metal (Humorous Spoof), Humor Metal The Ultimax- The Sullivan Project (2019) Genre: Heavy Metal, Groove Metal, Progressive Metal Fun Facts In his band the oven he has used many different guitars the one he uses the most is a Dean ML with that is colored black with a Category:Characters Category:Articles to be expanded Category:Musicians